Inuyashy mi peor pesadilla , contra Kagome
by Sango Pu-yi
Summary: Holis , les digo que se los recomiendo a los fan Antikikyou.


**Disclaimer: este fic esta inspirado a mis mejores amigas que son : Naomi Hiwatari-kon , y mi amiguita Rocío Jaimes , espero que les guste , este fic fue creado con el fin de que les agrade.**

**_Inuyashy , mi peor pesadilla_**

**_Contra Kagome_**

_Capitulo I: Encuentro con otro ser._

Kagome se encontraba en clases de Historia, esta no prestaba ninguna atención a la clase, y logró que el profesor se diera cuenta de su falta de atención.

Señorita Higurashi?...-dijo el profesor

…

Señorita Higurashi!-dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

Ah!-dijo enfadada.

Afuera señorita!- dijo el profesor-creo que es demasiado pedir para usted.

Profesor , ella no tuvo la culpa , lo que pasa es que yo le dije algo y se quedó pensando en eso--dijo una de sus amigas.

No profesor , chicas déjenlo así , es mejor…-dijo Kagome muy apenada.

Muy bien , será mejor que traiga a su tutor-dijo el profesor.

Está bien-dijo cabizbajo.

Kagome había sido botada del curso , la cual estaba muy distraída sin ninguna razón , nada que fuera que ella tenía algo en que pensar.

Kagome de tan aburrida decidió salir hasta el patio en donde estaban chicos de altos cursos practicando deportes .

Oye!-dijo uno de los muchachos que estaba jugando fútbol.

Ah?-dijo Kagome desconcertada-me hablas a mi?-preguntó

Si, me puedes alcanzar la pelota?-dijo-mi nombre es Inusan-dijo el muchacho.

Inuyashy…mucho gusto-dijo Kagome dándole la pelota-_No lo puedo creer ese es muy parecido a Inuyasha , estoy loca , sólo es un muchacho casi parecido._

En el Sengoku:

Inuyasha , en qué piensas?-preguntó Sango.

No en nada-dijo el distraído.

Inuyasha me puedes traer unas hiervas que se encuentran en el centro del bosque?-preguntó Miroku colocando leña , para la fogata.

Claro-dijo en camino.

Ah! Inuyasha , no olvides de traérmelo rápido!-dijo repitiéndole de vuelta.

No lo olvidaré-dijo muy perezoso-_Kagome debe estar en su época , creo que está bien , aunque no lo creo después de lo que vio cuando estaba con Kikyou , no puedo ver a Kagome sufrir así-_pensó Inuyasha dirigiendose al pozo-Es aquí en donde nos vimos por última vez , me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora-dijo Inuyasha , mientras tanto en la época de Kagome…

Mamá , voy a bañarme!-dijo Kagome desde su cuarto.

Muy bien Kagome!-respondió su mamá.

Inuyasha se comporta muy extraño cuando Kouga se acerca hacia mi , me pregunto por qué será , si el está enamorado de Kikyou y no de mi , al menos eso parece , acaso el está en contra de que alguien corresponda mis sentimientos , yo creo que sólo está celoso , aunque eso no me parece ser celoso , Inuyasha , se comporta muy raro a veces , pero creo que es lo que me gusta de él , que es distraído , y lo mejor es que el me protege. _Inuyasha está con Kikyou , ella lo ama a Inuyasha , las peleas ya terminaron , no volveré a ver a Inuyasha , ya que la última vez Kikyou lanzó una flecha hacia el pozo logrando que este se cerrara , sólo me queda imaginar su vida juntos…._T-T , _no quiero pensar en como es su vida ahora. Luego de mi confesión , no es cortés con mis sentimientos._

_Inuyasha ojalá seas feliz , sólo con eso podré intentar serlo._

Los sentimientos de Kagome cada vez se hacían nulos , Inuyasha desaparecía de su corazón , aquella persona fría que odiaba a todo el mundo estaba con Inuyasha ahora , como podía perdonar eso , sus sentimientos aún estaban , pero lo peor es que ella estaba viva , y sentía lo que Kikyou sentía por Inuyasha , ya que ella era la reencarnación de Kikyou , eso era algo muy deprimente.

Saber que tu amado o ser amado estaba con alguien que ni si quieras sabías si la odiabas si o no…eso era lo doloroso , Inuyasha mientras sólo se ponía diferente ante la ausencia de Kagome a su lado , pero tenía que aceptarlo , nada lo haría más feliz que la felicidad de su querida Kagome.

Poco a poco las heridas se agrandaban , sus amigas trataban de que se reponerla , Inuyasha no podía estar sin ella , y sobre todo sus amigos en el Sengoku , la extrañaban demasiado , y Shippou siempre hacía sentir mal a Inuyasha quien era un peso más para este honjou.

Luego de unos días ocurrió algo inesperado en el Sengoku.

Inuyasha!-dijo alguien en el bosque.

Ah!-dijo Inuyasha levantando la cabeza-quien puede ser.

Ay! No es Sango!-dijo Miroku-Inuyasha tu ve por esta parte y yo voy por la otra , así podremos encontrala antes.

No te preocupes Miroku , con mi olfato la encontraré inmediatamente-dijo Inuyasha al saltar.

Gracias Inuyasha-dijo Miroku.

Eh?...ese olor es de…-dijo al parar de correr y ver una silueta muy parecida a la de….

Kikyou..?-dijo Inuyasha-que haces aquí?-dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ella.

No te acerques Inuyasha , es muy peligroso , ya que no soy dueña de mi cuerpo ahora , deja que me lleve a Sango , y luego podrás llevártela-dijo Kikyou puntado con su arco.

Kikyou que tramas!-dijo Inuyasha al desfondar su espada.

Inuyasha , se que no serías capaz de hacerme eso…-dijo al levantar a Sango.

Kikyou , no lo hagas!-dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…por favor no me detengas-dijo al escapar con Sango.

Kikyou.

Inuyasha , vamos con la anciana Kaede ella sabrá que hacer –dijo Miroku.

…Kikyou-dijo susurrando.

Miroku e Inuyasha se dirigían a la casa de la anciana Kaede , quien se encontraba en su huerta.

Miroku: Kaede!-gritaban- la sacerditiza Kiykou se llevó a Sango-dijeron.

Kaede: Kikyou?-dijo- como es posible.

Inuyasha: Kikyou se llevó sin razón alguna a Sango , luego de haberla golpeado.

Kaede: como ocurrió?-le preguntó.

Inuyasha : anciana Kaede no hay tiempo para explicaciones , tenemos que actuar rápido-dijo al pensar ewn lo que podría pasar.

Kaede: lo primero que deberían hacer es intentar hablar a Kagome –dijo al mirar a Inuyasha.

Miroku: Inuyasha de eso te encargarás tu-dijo- no me importa si no quieres.

Inuyasha: pero…

Kaede: nada de peros , en estos momentos la necesitamos , si no quieres , esta bien , ire yo-dijo al quejarce sobre una herdia que tenía- ah!-se quejó de nuevo.

Inuyasha: ah , está bien Kaede , pero no me pidan hacer más de la cuenta-dijo enfadado.

Miroku: gracias Inuyasha.

Kaede: lo próximo sería encontrar su entro de energía maligna , sólo Kagome puede verlo , y lo últimos sería recuperar la perla , quien lo posee ese ser.

Inuyasha: y cómo sabe que posee la perla.

Kaede: sólo es obvio Inuyasha , quien se atrevería a pelear y a utilizar el ser de mi hermana sin la perla-dijo al agarrar el arco y las flechas.

Inuyasha y los demás se alistaban , sólo faltaba la presencia de Kagome quien se encontraba en la otra época.

**Inuyasha se encontrará con Kagome en el otro capítulo , quiero que lo lean , ya que será uno muy largo.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado , Sayonara.**


End file.
